The long-term objectives of the research are to understand the origins, trajectory, and consequences of alcohol use among American Indians, including tribal, generational, and gender differences. It has become evident that alcohol use both among and within tribes is a heterogeneous phenomenon. The specific aims of the proposed study are therefore (1) to examine the hypothesis that among Navajo Indians people at especially high risk of experiencing the untoward health, domestic, economic, and legal consequences of alcohol use are likely to be diagnosed as having anti- social personality disorder; (2) to determine the risk factors for such a diagnosis; and (3) ultimately to translate the findings into prevention programs aimed at high risk youngsters before they have become involved in abusive drinking. The design calls for two case-control studies. In one, cases would be recruited from residential treatment centers, and their controls from the same home communities as the cases. Since an estimated 85 percent of patients in residential treatment are men, women will be under- represented. Because alcohol consumption among women is increasing and FAS and FAE have become increasingly common, the second case-control study will focus upon women in prenatal clinics who have been screened and are considered at high risk of delivering and FAS or FAE child. As in the first study, the controls will be matched for age, sex, and community of residence. Interviews will be both closed and open-ended. Diagnosis of anti-social personality disorder, alcohol abuse, and depression, will be made using the Diagnostic Interview Schedule after suitable adaptation to the Navajo setting.